Under The Moonlight
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: What if one night Brady and Mikayla ran into each other on the beach, under the moonlight? Will true feelings come out or will this just be another friendly meeting? *Shout Out to: Yummy42 and Brakayla Luver4eva for the idea!*


**Hey Guys! I hope you guys will like this new one-shot I made! **

**Shout out to Yummy42 and Brakayla Luver4eva for this awsome idea! This might be just a Brakayla friendship. Maybe, maybe not. Read more to find out! :)**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

* * *

**No P.O.V  
**Night time at Kinkow was the most amazing time of the day. The moonlight would shine down ever so perfectly. It was beautiful. Just beautiful. If you'd happen to be walking during this time, you would feel awestruck. It's the perfect time of the day to go for a walk. It was usually silent during the night. It made you feel all alone, but it was just perfect.

The best place to be at Kinkow during a time like this was down at the beach. The moonlight bounced off the waves in an amazing view as you sat down on the sand. It was even better to enjoy this beauty with a companion. You can't just adore this magnificent view by yourself. No, it was better to do it with someone. This is a story about two who met under the moonlight.

It all started when Mikayla Makoola, the only guard girl who works for the Kings, was walking around at night, still on her guard shift. She usually would hated doing shifts at this time, but today, she didn't mind so much. Mainly because she could stay away from Brady, who would constantly flirt with her. But, for some odd reason, he hasn't flirted with her once this week. Mikayla found this strange. Especially for someone like Brady.

It had been true that she had a small crush on him, but wouldn't admit it. She had been too stubborn to tell the truth. Mikayla would just shake the thought out of her head and ignore the person who even asked. No matter how many times everybody would ask her if she liked Brady or not, she wouldn't respond. She didn't like to respond. Mikayla would always think that if she told everyone the truth, the won't stop bugging her.

She shook the thought of the young boy-king out as she continued her guard shift. She went down to the beach to see if something was happening there. Well, nothing was going on in the beach. Everything was normal and all you could hear is the soft tropical breeze whistling through your ears. It was calm and nice at night. Mikayla liked it. She liked it very much. The young guard girl would occasionally stop by the beach at night because she liked the view as much as everyone else did.

What she found odd about going to the beach tonight, was seeing a figure. A figure that looked so familiar but Mikayla couldn't understand who it was. Once understanding who the figure sitting on the beach was, her eyes widened in shock. _No way it can be him._..,Mikayla thought to herself,_ I must be dreaming to think that __**he **o__ut of all the people would be sitting right here._

The figure turned their head, "Oh, hey Mikayla." Brady. It was Brady who was sitting on the beach in front of her. _But why?_, she asked herself. _Why would Brady be here at a time like this? _

"Hey, Brady." Mikayla replied.

"Want to sit down?" He asked the guard-girl while signaling her to come and sit.

"Sure." Mikayla says. She sat down next to Brady. "Why are you here on the beach? Aren't you supposed to be at the castle?"

"I do this all the time." He replies. "I like to be alone at times. Being at the beach at night calms me."

"You really like being at the beach at this time?" She asks.

Brady nods his head furiously. "Yeah. I like how the sun sets perfectly through the horizon, the waves crashing on the shore, and most importantly, the moonlight. All of it is just so beautiful."

Mikayla didn't know what to say. She was shocked that someone like Brady would ever say such a thing. "Wow, Brady. I've never heard you say something like that. I haven't even seen this side of you before. Why haven't I?"

"I was embarrassed that if anyone found out about this side, they'd laugh in my face." He sighed. "It's geeky, isn't it?"

"Not at all." Mikayla replied. "It's fine. Just do me one favor."

"What?" He asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"Show this side of you even more."

Brady froze. "No. If I do, people will just laugh at me. No way, Mikayla."

"Please, Brady! Please do it for me!" She begged him.

He kept disagreeing, "I said no. I'm not going to risk getting embarrassed in front of everyone!"

"It will be alright, Brady." She tried to reason with him. "Just trust me."

Brady tried to find an excuse to get out of this but couldn't. "Fine." He agreed.

Mikayla smiled at his answer. "Good. Oh, and I was just wondering..."

"Wondering what?" He asked curiously.

"Why haven't you flirted with me this past week?" She asked. "I was expecting something from you everyday."

Brady looked down. "I thought that you where fed up with the flirting so, I tried to not flirt with you. And believe me, I've tried so hard to not flirt."

"Oh." Mikayla understood. "Is that why you kept walking the other way when I would say 'Hi' ?"

"Yeah." Brady nodded. "I was trying not to talk because once I start flirting, you know, I won't shut up."

"What did you exactly do to keep quiet?" Mikayla asked.

"I did stuff like just walking away or covering my mouth. I also tried putting duct tape over my mouth. Yeah, well, that didn't work so well when I had to talk to Boomer. He literally yanked the tape off my mouth, making me scream." He replied, remembering that time.

"I can see that happening." Mikayla laughed.

"It's not so funny when he does it to you!" Brady exclaimed.

"Sure it is." She laughed again.

Brady clenched his fists and tried not to show signs of embarrassment. He shook his head. "Nevermind. You didn't think that I was ignoring you, where you?" He tried to change the subject.

Mikayla stopped laughing and shook her head. "Not one bit."

"Okay." Brady says. "I'll go back to the castle now. See you tomorrow, Mikayla."

"Okay." Mikayla replied. Brady gave her a light smile before getting up and going back to the castle. Mikayla kept looking at the young boy-king until he was out of sight. She sighed at the thought of him not being her's.

It killed her to know that he wasn't her's. She had been attracted to the young boy-king in such a weird way. She didn't even know if it was true or not. And she needed to know. She would constantly think of this as a good and bad thing. Having a crush, good. But, having a crush on Brady, bad. If she were to tell him about it, she might not her the end of it.

Sometimes, she'd even get too lost in her thoughts about him. She would have mini day-dreams about him and tried to shake the thought out, but couldn't. Mikayla was falling in love. But she didn't want to feel like this. She still wasn't ready to fall in love. And, here she was, sitting on the beach, thinking about it.

After all she's been through with Brady, she falls in love with him at this time. Bad timing, right? But Mikayla didn't care. Days would go by and she would still have a crush on him. She would want to yell to the world that she was in love with King Brady Parker but thought it was too much. She didn't like to being so straight forward. And thought of telling the world about her little secret just scared her. She probably wouldn't even have the guts to go in front of everyone and say such a thing.

Mikayla shook her head. She wasn't going to let the young boy-king get in the way of her being herself. She got up and continued her guard shift.

* * *

**The Next Day: Still No P.O.V  
**Today, Brady showed everybody a side he's never shown anyone before but Mikayla. Surprisingly, nobody mad fun of him. They would just think of him as _'the mature one_'. This title that Brady got made Boomer slightly jealous, but he was alright with it. Brady thanked Mikayla for making him show everybody this side. He later did. It was night-time when they meet again. They were both on the beach. It had been like any other ordinary meeting of their's until Mikayla said something that made it _more _than just a meeting.

"I like you!" She blurted out. Mikayla clamped her hand over her mouth after realizing what she just said.

"What was that?" Brady asked.

"N-Nothing." Mikayla stuttered. "I said nothing."

"Really?" He asked, a wide grin forming on his face. "Because, it sounds like to me, that you like me. Is that true, Mikayla?" He teased the girl.

"W-what?" She stuttered again. "No way I l-like you."

"Why not prove it then?" He teased her again.

"I c-c-can't prove anything b-because no way I l-l-like you. Gotta go, BYE!" Mikayla turned around and started to run away. Brady quickly caught up with her, grabbed her wrist, and spun her around to face him.

"All I'm asking is if you like me or not." He says softly as he loosens his grip on her. "I'm not asking for anything too serious."

Mikayla silently stood there, not knowing what to say. She was completely speechless. Brady sighed. "If you're not going to talk, than, thank you for what you said last night. I showed everyone my side and they liked it. All because of you, they liked it. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Mikayla spoke, barely audiable.

"I'll see you tommorow. Night Mikayla." Brady says as he let's go of Mikayla's wrist.

"Night, Brady." Mikayla replies. Brady turns around and slowly walks away back to the castle.

Mikayla thought that she had lost all hopes of her and Brady becoming more than just friends. She did have thoughts about them getting together, but never imagined it coming to this. Mikayla thought that there was still a small amount of hope left in between it.

"Wait!" She hollered at the young boy-king.

Brady turned around. "What?"

Mikayla did not hesitate. She did not want to waste time. She quickly ran to the young boy-king and did the unexcpected. She decided to do something she hasn't done in a while. And that was to kiss him. A real kiss. And on the lips. After a few seconds of being shocked, Brady soon gave in. He closed his eyes shut and wrapped his arms around Mikayla's waist. Mikayla's arms automatically wrapped around Brady's neck. Their lips met together in a blissful kiss. Once they pulled away, Brady smiled and Mikayla blushed.

"Wow." Brady says breathless. "So, you really do like me, Mikayla. Isn't that right?"

Mikayla nodded her head. "I didn't tell you before because I couldn't. I just felt so...shy to tell you. And I was just discovering my feeling for you."

Brady put a loose strand of Mikayla's hair behind her ear and rested his forehead on hers. "Well, I'm glad you finally told me."

Their lips joined in one last kiss before walking back to the castle, hand-in-hand. Both teens smiled as they walked back. Sure, they had to break the news to the others once they got back to the castle, but, they didn't mind so much about that. They enjoyed each others compony as they walked under the moonlight.

* * *

**How was it? Did it suck? Or was it great? I tried NOT to make the title stick out at the end of the story, as I usually do. Please check out my other stories! I would love it if you do! Please Review! Thanks! BYE! :) **

**~Brakayla Fan44 :)**


End file.
